Emotionally Charged
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: It wasn't until Kronos was defeated and Nico received an assignment from his father that he actually met his SoulMate in the form of a curly-haired, brown-eyed, slender, Latino Omega boy named Leo Valdez.


Emotionally Charged

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

 _Nico Di Angelo: Son of Hades, Alpha (ice manipulation), Bonded to Leo_

 _Piper McLean: Daughter of Aphrodite, Alpha (charmspeak), Bonded to Jason_

 _Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Alpha (no quirk), Bonded to Annabeth_

 _Frank Zhang: Son of Mars, Beta, dating Hazel_

 _Hazel Levesque: Daughter of Pluto, Beta, dating Frank_

 _Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena, Omega (no quirk), Bonded to Percy_

 _Jason Grace: Son of Jupiter, Omega (reflexes), Bonded to Piper_

 _Leo Valdez: Son of Hephaestus, Omega (fire manipulation), Bonded to Nico_

Nico had always been laid back and relaxed when it came to his Alpha instincts. He'd never really let them interfere with anything since he Presented at age 13.

Even after he'd suddenly realized he was waiting for a boy who's fiery power rivaled his ice and who's eyes where like oak and melting chocolate, even when the scent of a campfire, s'mores, and woodwork began following her every step, Nico didn't dare to try and find his SoulMate. It wasn't until Kronos was defeated and Nico received an assignment from his father that he met his SoulMate in the form of a curly-haired, brown-eyed, slender, Latino Omega boy named Leo Valdez.

The moment his scent filled Nico's nose, he was enamored with him. Leo smelt like Heaven and Nico couldn't get enough, but he didn't know why. Until he missed a dose of suppressants once and went into Heat on board the Argus II shortly before their battle with Khione.

 _HoO~HoO~HoH_

"What the Hell do you mean you need me to take care of him?" Nico snapped, shoving his door closed as he glared at Percy.

"He needs someone!" Percy protested.

"Why can't Piper do it?" Nico questioned.

"She's the most likely to go Feral due to her protective sibling instinct over him," Percy explained.

"And what about you?" Nico demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Annabeth's refusing to let me," Percy flushed.

Nico rolled his eyes and growled. "You owe me big time for this," he snarled, turning on his heel and heading for the Infirmary. Once he got there, the scent was so powerful, it was all Nico could do not to drool.

" _Alpha_ ," Leo pleaded in a high pitched, needy voice.

Nico was _screwed_. He slowly approached the infirmary bed and sat on the edge. He tilted her head and scented the air. "You've got to be kidding me! You haven't given him _anything_ and he's been in Heat for a _full three hours_ ," he raged at the door. No one replied, but Nico wasn't expecting them to, "Well, if you aren't going to answer then be useful and get me some water bottles."

Nico didn't let himself touch Leo until about fifteen minutes later when a small pack of water bottles was pushed through a flap in the door. He scooped one up and twisted off the cap. "Typical Alphas. Only know how to care for their Omega, don't dare to try and care for another. Here, Leo, you have to drink something." Nico held the bottle to Leo's lips and watched his intake carefully to ensure he didn't choke himself on the liquid.

When Nico pulled the water away, Leo whined again. "Nico, _please,_ " he pleaded.

"Not this time, _caro Fuoco_ ," Nico murmured, replacing the bedsheets in Leo's hand with his pale fingers. "Not this time."

When Leo's Heat lifted and his pupils dilated back to normal standards, Leo had groaned and sat up. "Why don't I feel like I went through a spin cycle?" he asked, putting a hand to his head.

Nico chuckled, "I stayed with you and we cuddled a bunch."

Leo nodded like that made sense. "Yeah, okay. Why you and not Piper? Like, no offense, you're cool, but I thought they'd send Piper in when I missed my suppressants."

"No offense taken, I honestly thought they would too, but any time Piper got close, she started going Feral and we couldn't figure out why. Annabeth thinks it's because you're like a little brother to Piper and her Mindset could sense that." Nico replied, perching lightly on the edge of the bed. "Then Percy couldn't because Annabeth 'forbid him'. The only other Alpha on the ship is me."

Leo grinned, "Sounds great." Then he sobered, "I didn't say anything weird, did I? Cause I've heard some Omegas call for their SoulMates when they're in Heat."

"No, nothing weird." Nico smiled, a real smile and Leo sighed with relief.

It was then, with Leo smiling the most adorable smile Nico had ever seen in his life, that Nico decided to stop denying himself rights to what was his. "Just my name."

Leo flailed, falling out of the infirmary bed. "You're joking!" he cried.

Nico shrugged reaching over to help Leo back onto the bed, "No, I'm sure we can get Percy and Piper to testify, you weren't exactly quiet."

Leo flushed to the tips of his ears. "Oh, no," he groaned.

Nico grinned, "It's alright, _Riparatore._ To be honest, I've been sure you're my SoulMate ever since I met you."

Leo flushed even further and Nico tilted her head. "You're cute when you blush."

The response Nico got was a stammering Leo, who was only quieted when Nico gave him a gentle kiss.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Nico and Leo began a courting process (because Nico was old fashioned), and soon began dating. The next obstacle happened to be Leo coming back from Calypso's island with a promise on his lips and another Heat to go through.

"He _had_ to have missed his suppressant schedule! His tool belt won't keep the suppressants." Annabeth fretted as they waited for Leo to wake up after his return.

"Yes, and when his Heat kicks in, I'll take care of it." Nico soothed the frazzled blonde with a pat on her back.

Annabeth sighed, letting go of a lot of her tension. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Nico."

Nico nodded. "'s what I'm here for. To make sure you Seven don't burn yourselves out." When Leo's Heat did kick in, Nico handled it as any decent Alpha would.

"Please." Leo gasped. "Need it."

Nico shushed him, lips against his cheek. "I'll give you what you need, I promise. It's alright." Leo gasped, bucking up and Nico closed in. "I've got you, _caro_ , I promise." Leo calmed significantly and let Nico take his hand.

Not much talking was done after that.

 _HoO~HoO~HoO_

Rarely did Nico's emotions dictate his actions, but when Leo was flying high in the sky on the back of Festus while the bronze dragon grasped a wriggling Gaea in his claws, Nico wanted nothing more than for Leo to be on the ground with him, or to be on the dragon's back with Leo. When the world turned topsy turvy, and the sky exploded into light, Nico frantically searched the skies for any sign of his beloved Mate. Then he felt it. Agony ripped through his entire being; he fell to her knees, clutching his chest, and crying out.

Will, a son of Apollo, came rushing over and immediately began checking the child of Hades over. "I don't understand, you're physically fine. What's wrong?" Will asked, raking his eyes across Nico's face and watching closely.

Tears began streaming down Nico's face. "He's gone," he whispered.

Will raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's gone," Nico sobbed, "He's gone."

Piper and Jason were suddenly right there; followed by Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna. "Nico, I'm so sorry. We tried to stop him, but he told us he'd be fine. He promised he'd be perfectly fine." Piper babbled. Jason had his hands hovering over Nico's shoulders like he wanted to comfort the Alpha but was unsure if he'd be allowed. Percy and Annabeth crowded around Nico too, pressing in close and offering their condolences.

Hazel slid to her knees in front of Nico and pulled her half-brother into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm sorry. It's okay. It'll be okay. He's got the potion, he'll come back to us," Hazel murmured into Nico's ears, calm and collected as if she couldn't also hear the buzzing that said Leo Valdez had died.

Nico didn't sleep well that night, or the night after that, but he did have hope that Leo _would_ return. There was no way he couldn't. Nico made a short visit to the Underworld and _begged_ his father not to keep Leo's soul from him. Hades was in a particularly good mode when he agreed.

And when Leo did finally come back, Nico was first in line; both to hit and kiss him.

 **Edited 4/5/2020: In light of a realization I had, I've gone through and fixed this story. If I missed any pronouns, be sure to let me know so that I can correct my mistake. Thank you!**


End file.
